Pencil Domino Junior
Pencil Ace Domino Junior is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. She is a 13-year-old, anthropomorphic velociraptor living in an unknown dimension. She is the leader of a group called the Fun Pack, along with her nine closest friends. Personality Pencil is a young teenage girl, with a childish demeanor, having a little difficulty understanding serious concepts and generally being quite optimistic. Though possessing great confidence in herself, she sadly tends to come off as "weird" and "crazy" to others. Pencil hates boring things and loves to have fun. Though having a slight temper, she is better known as a kind and fun person to be near. A noted tomboy, Pencil is quite eccentric and can be quite sarcastic on occasion. Her whole persona changes when around Fire, though, as she becomes quiet, insecure, and shy. However, this normally only happens when they are alone together. In dangerous situations, Pencil is quite eager for some action despite not having any special abilities. She is quite childish although she has displayed some intelligence and mature feelings such as worrying about her friends or love life. She is also very helpful, such as saving her friends (and the world) from dangerous foes. Pencil also enjoys teasing her friends sometimes. She likes to come up with weird schemes to help her friends or cause chaos. She also acts self-centered but she does care about her friends although she is reluctant to show it openly. Appearance Pencil is a short, bipedal velociraptor with orange fur, with three bangs on the front of her head. She has short, red spiky hair on the back of her head and lime green eyes. She wears shorts that match her eyes along with a blue t-shirt and sneakers. Pencil is 105cm high. Concept Pencil was originally a Mobian raptor and an OC for Sonic. Recently, she has been placed into her own series that has nothing to do with Sonic. Pencil was named after her creator's nickname, and her design was based on a raptor (her creator's favourite animal/dinosaur) and the art style is similar to Yoshies and Koopa Troopas from Mario. Her clothes were based on outfits that her creator likes to wear (t-shirt, shorts, sneakers) and colour scheme was from her creator's favourite colours (blue and green). Pencil is orange because the creator thinks of orange as a raptor colour. Her hair is red because it goes well with her fur colour scheme. She has bangs because the creator likes to draw people with bangs. Her personality is also based on her creator a little bit. Powers and abilities Although Pencil doesn't have any special powers, she has a few skills. One of them is that she can summon a hammer sometimes to hit enemies or people she finds annoying. Pencil can also extend her claws as an attack or defense, and can pick locks with them. Pencil is pretty agile. She is quite swift when running, too. History Pencil was born in an Italian place and used to live there. Pencil learned Italian and English at the same time in pre-school and daycare, causing her to get her languages mixed up from time to time when she was younger, however this phase soon passed. When Pencil was about to start Kindergarten, she and her mother moved to Green Mountain, and she tried to make friends with people. She would form short bonds with people through the course of the first few years, however her weirdness caused her friendships to be short. She now attends Emerald Mountain Middle School and is in 7th grade. Strengths Intelligence Although Pencil is weird, she is also smart. She rarely shows this side though. Determination Whenever Pencil is faced with a challenge such as matchmaking her friends or defeating bad guys, she will not give up until she has fulfilled the task. Humour Pencil's weirdness entertains her friends, and she can sometimes lighten the mood when things are tense. Imagination Pencil has a very good imagination for things like her crazy plans or stories. Skilled Artist Pencil likes to draw pictures, sometimes of her friends. Weaknesses Maturity Pencil is quite childish for her age, and often acts like a younger child. However, she does worry about things like her love life sometimes. Egotistical Although she cares about her friends, she acts self centered sometimes. Superpowers Pencil doesn't have superpowers, and her only powers are her hammer and claws. Relationships Family Lolly Pencil and Lolly are quite close, since they are cousins. Pencil also helps Lolly with her love life. However, Lolly is very secretive about her relationship with Axel, not even trusting Pencil to help, and saying she doesn't understand. However, they are both shy around their crushes so they have something to relate to. Mac Mac is Pencil's other cousin. Pencil loves Mac as well as Lolly, although she tries to convince him that he shouldn't like Puff. Mac ignores her most of the time or tells her she's wrong. Mac also is very helpful towards Pencil. Juicy Juicy is Pencil's mum and loves her, although Juicy does tease Pencil from time to time, she also does nice things like bake cookies and let her eat paddle pops and maxibons. Pencil, along with Lolly and Mac, think Juicy is weird since she drinks apple juice all the time. Friends Axel Axel is Pencil's best friend since Elementary School, and although they are of opposite genders, their relationship is completely platonic due to personality differences. When Axel was 7 years old, Pencil (aged 10 at the time), rescued him from some bullies. Pencil felt sorry for the young boy and took him under her wing like a little brother. Axel often helps Pencil with homework while she in return offers to help him with his love life. Axel, though, is very secretive just like Lolly, and thinks Pencil is weird, but knows that she means well. Pencil finds Axel a bit boring but still likes him as a friend. Alemara Pencil's best female friend is Alemara and Alemara became more weird when she met Pencil. Pencil sees Alemara like a younger sister but is jealous that she can flirt with ease. Alemara is very kind to Pencil and wants her and Fire to get together. Sometimes to two matchmake people together. They both like romance although Pencil is more shy about it. Pencil also gave Alemara the nickname 'Allie' which all the Fun Pack members now call her by. Tamalex Pencil's other close female friend is Tamalex. Tamalex and Pencil are both slightly tomboyish, and so they gave each other cool nicknames; Tamalex's being Tam and Pencil's being Pen. Tamalex also gets annoyed with Pencil more often than Alemara does, although they do genuinely care about each other. Tamalex especially gets angry if Pencil teases her about Headache, but she does not threaten Pencil like she does with Headache. Tamalex is like Pencil's older sister and she guided Pencil through her first year of Middle School. Headache Pencil sees Headache like an older brother since he is very mature and he helped her through her first year of Middle School. Headache also finds Pencil to be extremely weird but supports her relationship with Fire. Pencil sometimes gets annoyed if Headache uses his earthquake powers on her, but they generally get along well enough. Wet Wet also helped guide Pencil through her life at Middle School and she sees him like a brother too. Wet and Pencil are also both immature and funny, although Wet is more flirty while Pencil is just weird. However they do get along well. Also, after Pencil gave Alemara her nickname (Allie), he made a personal variation 'Allie-gator', which he calls Alemara by. Puff Puff is the only member of which Pencil isn't particularly fond of, but Pencil does like Puff as a friend, although she finds Puff annoying most of the time. She does, however, try to maintain a positive relationship with Puff since they are both close with Fire, Mac, and Lolly, and are both members of the Fun Pack. Love Interests Fire When Pencil first heard about Fire, she only knew of him as Wet and Headache's younger brother. When she first saw him, she thought he was kind of cute. When they finally met, Pencil was too shy to talk to him, so she ran off. Upon noticing he was sad, she went back to apologize. Fire and Pencil at first thought the other was cute, but then started to like each other for their personalities too - even their flaws. Fire thinks Pencil is weird yet funny, and Pencil thinks Fire's shyness is cute. They are also close friends and help each other in times of need. Fire also does homework at Pencil's house along with Axel and Lolly. Fire and Pencil are also both extremely shy around each other, and while Fire often tries to tell her how he feels. he usually gets interrupted or makes up a different ending to his sentence. Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack members